But Needles Never Hurt Me
by nEthing4Edward
Summary: "Sticks and Stones may break my bones but needles never hurt me!" Bella has been through more than the average person her age. She is confident and sometimes cocky but loves her life. Edward is a serious business man who needs to learn to enjoy life.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys this has been rattling around inside my brain for a while and begging to come out LOL. I'm back and ready to write. Let me know how you all like this **

**Chapter 1**

**EPOV**

"You know mom is going to rip you balls off and shove them who knows where right?" Emmett boisterously yelled from behind me!

"Jesus Emmett! Can you please refrain from using the words mom and my balls in the same sentence? I _do not_ want and/or need that imagine in my head!" I groaned. "You know how long I've waited to do this! I'm an adult and I could care less if our mother does not approve!"

I heard the snickers of both of my brothers behind me, so I abruptly stopped walking. Thus causing both of them to slam into me and one another.

"Jesus Christ Edward! Walk much?" Jasper yelled, rubbing his head.

"Listen you two, I know that mom will not approve but it's not like she's going to know! Plus, I am an adult now so even if she does find out, I'll just tell her to mind her own business!"

"Yeah right!" Emmett snorted "When did you grow balls all of sudden? I just think you're a lot of talk and nothing but talk!"

"I'm really glad you guys came with me but if you can't stop all this bullcrap shit talking then you can just turn around, shove it up your asses' and go back to the restaurant!" I growled through my clenched teeth.

"Ok ok, we'll shut up! There is no way I'm missing this shit! I'm taping it! Your face will be priceless!" Jasper laughed.

"Whatever! Let's go! My appointment is in ten minutes and if I miss it because of you two boneheads I'll be pissed!"

I began walking again and didn't stop until I got to my desired destination. I reached out, took a deep breath and yanked the door open. I faintly heard the sound of a little bell go off as we entered. My nose was assaulted with the smell of metal, incense and rubbing alcohol. I could hear the faint sound of buzzing and music as I stood there taking in my surroundings.

I immediately broke out into a cold sweat. 'Come on Cullen, you can do this! No backing out now you chicken shit!' I repeated in my head, pepping myself up.

"How can I help you boys?" I heard and my head snapped up. I was to busy pep talking myself that I had totally missed the tiny girl that was sitting on the counter off to the side. I whipped my head in her direction and saw her perched on the counter swinging her feet out in front of her. Judging by her size and the way she looked like a child swinging her feet the way she was I would have guessed her to be no more than 12 or 13. As I walked closer, I could see that she was much older than I had originally guessed. She was wearing a pair of cut off short shorts and a pink tube top. She had her eyebrow and nose pieced with little studs and two lips rings, one on each side of her lower lip. She had a complete sleeve on her left arm with beautiful intricate designs. They were a wide range of things from a Koi fish to a ballerina but the way they were placed you could tell a lot of thought and work went into tying all the pieces together so they looked like one big piece of art.

"Uh, hi. I'm Edward Cullen, I have an appointment at 1." I informed her.

"Bella! You're 1 o'clock is here" She yelled, turning her head but her eyes never swayed from their place behind me.

I turned to see what in the world was holding her attention so dramatically. Looking around my eyes fell onto Jasper's face and you would have sworn it was fucking Christmas morning. His eyes were dancing and he had a shit eating grin on his face.

"I'm Alice" she informed us but I had a strong feeling she wasn't saying it to either Emmett or I. She had not taken her eyes off of Jasper since I noticed her. Jasper didn't look like he could form the words to respond so I jumped in to his aid.

"Hi Alice. I'm Edward, this is my brother Emmett and my other brother Jasper" I informed her, pointing to them as I introduced them. She briefly nodded to us in a hello sort of way and went back to eye fucking Jasper.

"I'll go see what's taking Bella so long. She should be done with her other client by now!" She hopped down from the counter and started to walk through the beaded curtain that separated the entryway from the back room. Jasper couldn't keep his eyes off her ass. It was as if she could feel his eyes on her because she looked over her shoulder at him and threw him a wink.

I walked around the little front room admiring the beautiful artwork on the wall. I faintly heard the sound of the beads clinking together as a large man walked out and up to the counter. Alice shortly followed, walking behind the counter to collect his money and started setting him up with another appointment.

I turned back to what I was doing until I heard someone clap, followed by the most beautiful voice.

"So you must be my virgin! Are you ready to get started?"

I turned around only to be met by the most amazing creature I had ever had the privilege of laying my eyes on. I couldn't find the words so I just meekly nodded my head. Fuck, I internally groaned! This was going to be the longest couple of hours of my life and I was going to enjoy every fucking second of it!

**Ok so what did you guys think? Good start? Bad start? Let me know I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by Sunday at the latest. I've already begun writing it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

I stood there, legs locked and mouth agape, staring at the beautiful creature before me. Wait a minute! Did she just ask if I was VIRGIN? What the fuck?

As I was getting ready to articulate my words, I couldn't help but stop when I heard my brother's boisterous laughing and snorting coming from behind me. I turned slowly, my eyes mere slits preparing to give him a piece of my mind but stopped short when I saw him. He was bent over at the waist, laughing so hard that his face was completely red and he had tears in his eyes. I couldn't help but growl at him for his complete lack of self-control.

"Emmett!" I said through my clenched teeth.

He slowly stood, grabbing his stomach with one hand and wiping under his eyes with the other.

"Oh God Edward! That was fucking hilarious! You should've seen the look on your face! It was fucking priceless!" Emmett said between gasps. "Oh God, where is my camera when I need it!"

"Oh don't worry. I captured it all on my phone!" Jasper mocked whispered.

I punched Jasper in the shoulder as hard as I could before turning around to punch Emmett in the gut. You could hear the wind being knocked out of him with a giant whuuuush, efficiently shutting him up as he double over in pain this time.

"Now that fucker, that was funny!" I informed him with a chuckle. Emmett still wasn't able to catch his breath but that didn't stop him from trying to grab me. Him in pain added with me being way quicker than him, I was able to dodge his hands with no problem.

I chuckled to myself as I walked towards the beaded curtain and Bella. She had a very amused and almost curious look on her face.

"Wow, that's some funny shit between you and those guys" she laughed.

"Those dipshits are my brothers. You will have to excuse them. They seemed to have checked their manners at the door!" I explained. "I'm Edward, your 1 o'clock" sticking my hand out in front of me.

She looked down at my hand with one eyebrow raised. Slowly she took it. What's the deal? Is she not use to her customers shaking her hand when she met them?

"Bella, your artist for the day." She replied. "Do you have a design in mind?"

"Uh yeah" I answered and dug in my pocket. I pulled out the piece of paper I brought with me to show her what I wanted. "This is what I want and I was thinking maybe over my heart."

"Did you want it in this script and design or did you want me to play around with it a little? How big are you thinking?" she inquired.

"Whatever you think would look the best. I'm not wanting anything to girly" I replied, immediately regretting letting those words spew out of my mouth. I wasn't meaning to imply anything, hoping desperately that I didn't insult her. Considering she would be at the helm of a needle not too far in my future. I chose to look up at her to judge whether I had some serious groveling to do or not.

I was pleasantly surprised to see her hold back what looked to be a semi-smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply you would make it girly, I mean since you are a girl. Or imply that you are not capable of doing anything manly…" I rambled, trying my hardest to back pedal and not piss her off. Although I was pretty sure I inadvertently kept insulting her and her abilities.

"It's fine, really. I get that all the time" she chuckled, letting me off the hook.

I slowly let out the breath I wasn't aware that I was holding.

"Just give me a little while to clean this up a bit. I'll make a few different designs and let you pick what you like the best. You can have a seat out in the waiting room if you want or you are more than welcome to come back in a about half an hour or so. It shouldn't take me longer than that." She informed me and then returned back through the beaded curtain.

I walked over to my brothers and sat on the far end seat.

"Can I get you boys something to drink while you're waiting?" Alice asked.

"No thanks" I told her.

"Well maybe one of you would like a piercing or two while you wait. I'm completely free right now" she said with a snicker. "We're having a buy one get one half off deal right now. Maybe an industrial or a Prince Albert?" She laughed loudly after saying that.

Emmett leaned over to me, never taking his eyes off the short pixy and whispered "A Prince what now? What the fuck is that?"

Keeping my own eyes trained on her, I shook my head softly and whispered "I have no idea. Just keep smiling like you know what she talking about before she holds us down and shows us what it is. I'm not quite sure I really want to know."

Emmett and I must have had the same matching fake acknowledgement looks on our faces. We both smiled and nodded at her which caused her to really crack up at us. Her whole body shook with amusement.

"I'm just fuckin with you. You should see the looks on your faces though" she giggled. "But seriously, Jasper you would look hot with a labret piercing!"

I looked over at Jasper and shook my head in amazement. He looked like he was seriously considering what Alice had just suggested, whatever the fuck a labret piercing was. I'm not sure I wanted to know what that was either.

I watched the silent exchange that Alice and Jasper were having as if she was trying to convince him with her eyes and boy how Jasper was playing right into that one. I was almost positive by the time I was done getting my new artwork that I would find him with a newly acquired hole somewhere on his body. I shivered at that thought, positive of the fact that I definitely did NOT want to know where though.

"Ok Edward, I'm all finished up. If you want to follow me, I'll show you what I came up with and if you're satisfied we can get started." Bella stated as she reappeared.

I instantly broke into a sweat. I have never been afraid of needles and shit like that so why all of a sudden was I sweating. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that I was getting ready to have something permanently placed on my skin for all time or if I was just nervous about having Bella's hands all over me for however long it was going to take. I must have stood there too long contemplating these things because the next thing I knew Bella was right in front of me.

"You're not pussin out on me now are ya?" She snickered.

Never one to back away from a challenge, I smirked at her and started walking towards the curtain.

I sounded more confident then I felt when I replied "Not on your life girly!"

**So there is the next chapter. I hope I get more readers then the first chapter I'd like the thank those of you that did story alert me and the one person that reviewed. With that being said, my shout out of this chapter goes to you Ginebra Brong **

**I also know that if you guys are anything like me you are always looking for a great story to read so I would like to make some suggestions. One of my favorites right now is "Wicked Little Girls" by JadoreJAC. It is an amazing story. Here's the description of it… "She was the type of girl rockstars sang about. She was sweet, sexy, with a devil's body and wicked intelligence. Impossible to ignore, the girl next door...literally. I was so fucked."**


End file.
